


Code Phrase

by WhiteRoseRed



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, why am I such a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed
Summary: Come and learn Leia's activation code phrase. Also; PTSD is a thing.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Code Phrase

Woke up on the console again  
Never feel tired anymore  
Sleep just creeps in  
in quiet moments  
while I fumble at its velvety cloak  
Carried away by the beast at the heart of the maze

Through the darkest gate, he takes me  
To be swallowed by the memory of peril  
The fire the flash the hovering needle  
Every cell a-tremble, rumbling and low

By daylight, I know the difference  
between the current of strength and that of fear  
But in sleep it's always  
a crackling blue hum of terror hovering over me  
until I jolt awake, the shape of a keypad pressed into my face

(In the smallest chamber of my heart is a tiny black stone, polished by the beating pressure of time  
It is the knowing  
The war could never have ended forever  
as long as it lived in me)

When I'm coming to landfall  
If you pass me between stars  
You'll know it is me by my code phrase  
I choose to ward off evil with the memory of love  
The white-clad warrior, the victory embrace  
Small fawn coloured boots, toppled over at the end of the bed  
Naboo, Endor, Ben.  
Three, four, two.

**Author's Note:**

> [Organa's code phrase in canon](https://chelliaphra.tumblr.com/post/168756636545/the-poe-comic-keeps-giving-me-all-these-sneak), from the Poe Dameron comics


End file.
